Last Kiss
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: A Song Fic to Pearl Jam's "Last Kiss" READ AND REVIEW!


A/N: this is a one shot; I've been in a very dressing mood when it comes to writing lately. Probably the fact that Mid-terms are coming up, isn't helping.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Do you know how long its been since we've done this!?" she yelled over the gusty winds brought on by the speed of my bike.

I briefly looked back at her, her face small in my large helmet, the spare one I wore was even bigger. She was beautiful, and the small hairs that broke out of the helmet flew in the air. This is what I loved about us, the nights we spend together, the days we have the chance to work together, and when I go home. . .I love her being there.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?   
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world

"What?" I started as my foot hits the gas a little more, "I can't hear you over the wind!" I yelled with a smile. Her hands around my waist tug at me a little and I turned my head back around to face the road. "Shit!"

We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead

I try to control the bike, but I started to feel it slide out from under me. As I felt my left leg come in contact with the concrete pavement, I could only pray the stalled truck in front of us had enough clearance.

I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
  


My helmeted skull met the ground and bounced back, as I felt her arms release from around my waist. My body's twisted in pain as we finally cleared the underneath of the eighteen-wheeler.

The screamin tires, the bustin glass  
The painful scream that I heard last 

My leg was crushed under my bike, but as we screeched to a stop on the solemn highway, I heard her plea.

"Don't leave me," she whispered in my ear. I was able to prop myself up on one bruised elbow. She must have thought I was I was leaving.

At some point I remember calling for help, but my body relented doing it more then once. I laid my battered body down on the pavement, and took her hand.

 "Never," I coughed hoarsely.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?   
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world

Her hand went limp in mine. I forced my body to roll on the ground and face her, seeing the failure of my helmet; I removed the shattered plastic from around her head. Taking her face in my hands I looked into her drooping eyes.  
  


"I love you," her breath shortened and her eyes closed briefly.

When I woke up the rain was pourin down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm flowing through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night

"Shh. . ." I rubbed her eyes of tears, meanwhile fighting back my own.

I lifted her head, she looked at me and said   
"Hold me darling, just a little while"  
I held her close, I kissed her, our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I had missed.

"I love you too," I said as her eyes closed one last time. I placed a kiss on her motionless lips, and I had never wanted her to kiss me back more in my life. I heard the sirens in the distance, I knew they were coming, and I probably knew who they were too, but they were too late.

Well now she's gone  
Even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life, that night.

My eyes closed and I felt my heart break. By the time I opened them again there was no pain. I might have been dead, but to tell you the truth, I couldn't tell. 

There was still blood in my eyes and no matter how fiercely I blinked it away, it came back.

It was her blood, mixing with mine, and it stung.

 I wasn't going to have those nights together with her, and I wouldn't see her at work anymore, and most painfully of all, when I come home at night. . .She wont be there.

I didn't mean to kill her.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~FINISHED~

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam.


End file.
